Electronic components such as semiconductor chips are becoming progressively smaller, while at the same time heat dissipation requirements thereof are increasing. In many contemporary applications, an air-cooled heat dissipation system is one of the most popular systems in use for transmitting heat away from such components.
A typical air-cooled heat dissipation system comprises a heat sink to absorb heat from an electronic component and a fan for generating forced airflow to flow through the heat sink to take heat away therefrom. The air-cooled heat dissipation system has advantages such as simple structure, low cost, and good compatibility with electronic components. However, the heat dissipation capacity of an air-cooled heat dissipation system is limited by the low thermal conductivity of air.
In order to satisfy the increasing heat dissipation requirements, a typical liquid-cooled heat dissipation system is provided. The liquid-cooled heat dissipation system generally comprises a heat absorber, a heat dissipating member, a working fluid, a pump, and a connecting pipe. Heat of a heat source is absorbed by the heat absorber and then carried away by the working fluid inside the connecting pipe, and finally dissipated to ambient air via the heat dissipating member. The working fluid of the typical liquid-cooled heat dissipation system generally employs a pure liquid. However, the pure liquid generally has a relative low thermal conductivity. Accordingly, the thermal resistances between the pure liquid and the heat absorber, the heat dissipating member, and the connecting pipe are relatively high, which results that the heat transfer efficiency of the working fluid is relatively low. That is to say, the heat dissipation efficiency of the liquid-cooled heat dissipation system is restricted by the thermal conductivity of the working fluid.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid-cooled heat dissipation system which provides high heat dissipation efficiency.